


Ready

by maryperk



Series: Nothing Wrong verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike, Buffy, and Anya have some fun time.  Written for Oct 2012 nekid spike LJ with the prompts Anya or Oz, dungeon, witch's hat and striptease.  Could be part of the Nothing Wrong verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

William the Bloody, 

Your presence is requested

For a private showing

At the Rusty Beaver

Halloween Eve at 8 p.m.’

 

Spike’s interest was piqued. He parked his bike outside the Sunnydale demonic strip club. At the front door Julian, ‘Zoof’ Achen’s head bouncer, nodded his head to the vampire while he opened the door.

 

“Go right in, Spike,” Julian said as a greeting.

 

With a nod, Spike stepped inside. There was quiet music being played. It was a marked difference from the usual ear-blasting volume needed to drown out the demonic patrons.

 

“Ah, our guest of honor!” Zoof called out when he saw Spike.

 

“What’s this all about, mate?”

 

Zoof waved Spike to the bar where he patted the vampire’s shoulder. “Just a surprise for a good friend.”

 

“This better not be a trap,” Spike grumbled. “Fishface will get his kittens. Eventually.”

 

“Nothing like that, I assure you.” Zoof handed Spike a key. “This is to the dungeon. Your entertainment awaits you.”

 

“I need a drink first.”

 

Zoof pointed towards a door at the end of a long, dark hall. “A bottle of J.D.is already down there for you.”

 

“Better not be lyin’.” Spike waved over his shoulder while he sauntered down the hall.

 

“If I’m lyin’, I’m dyin’.” Zoof turned away from the vampire. He went back to his own business.

 

Spike unlocked the door, and he descended into the Rusty Beaver’s exclusive dungeon room. The only light was a spluttering candle sitting on a table. Next to the candle was the bottle of whiskey that Zoof had promised.

 

Spike sat down. He poured himself a shot, and he waited for the show to start.

 

A stage spotlight blinked on. Standing in the middle of the beam were two women wearing matching veiled witch’s hats, black and purple witch’s dresses, and thigh high striped stockings. They were facing the back of the stage.

 

Loud music poured out of the speakers, and the synchronized dance started. They strutted to the back of the stage to the beat of the song, twirled around, and as one flung the hats away. 

 

Spike spluttered in his drink when he realized that the strippers were the Slayer and Anya. That was unexpected.

 

Buffy and Anya swaggered to the edge of the platform where they performed a deep swishing squat. When they stood up again, they each ripped open their shirts to expose tight little titties. The shirts came completely off, and they were tossed aside with another hip swivel. 

 

Spike let out an unneeded breath when Buffy teased him by pulling the top of her skirt down and then back up. Anya repeated the movement, but with a bit more of a tease. Spike’s eyes narrowed when he saw the top of a black strap beneath her dress. What on earth do these two have planned? he wondered.

 

The skirts dropped to the ground. Spike realized that Anya was wearing a purple strap-on that matched the rest of their costumes. The vampire took a quick sip of his whiskey while he waited to see what happened next.

 

Anya pushed Buffy down to her knees and shoved the tip of the dildo between the Slayer’s lips. She braced herself before thrusting the rest of the way in. With one hand firmly entrenched in Buffy’s hair, Anya started to fuck the other woman’s mouth.

 

Spike set down his glass before he had a chance to drop it. His hand covered his now hard cock, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. He watched while Buffy’s cheeks and throat bulged around the plastic cock moving in and out of her mouth. 

 

The loud upbeat song changed into a mellower tune.

 

Anya turned her head to smirk at Spike. “She looks good like this, doesn’t she? She’s so beautiful with her mouth full of cock.”

 

Spike nodded even though he was sure Anya couldn’t see the movement. “Yeah,” he whispered.

 

“Such a slutty little Slayer. Bet you’d love to have her hot little lips around your prick, wouldn’t you, Spike?” Anya dragged Buffy’s head back by her hair. “Go down there, and show him what a good cocksucker you are.”

 

Buffy licked her swollen lips. “Yes, Anya,” she whispered. When the other woman let go of her hair, she scrambled off the stage to kneel at Spike’s feet.

 

Spike spread his legs and leaned back with his hands behind his head. He might as well make the Slayer work for her reward. “Get to work, pet. We don’t have all night.”

 

Buffy stared up at Spike’s face with wide, green eyes. As she unbuttoned his pants, she whispered, “Anya wants to fuck you. She plans on slathering her cock up with lube and sticking it in your ass.”

 

Spike’s eyes darted up to the woman still standing in the middle of the stage. “Kinky girl,” he whispered in return. “I look forward to it.”

 

“But I wanted her to fuck me with it,” Buffy said with a huff.

 

“Quit flapping your jaw and start sucking that cock, slut,” Anya barked. “Otherwise the only thing you’ll be getting tonight is a show!”

 

Buffy let out a sound of panic. She wanted to be an active participant, and she knew Anya would tie her to a chair if she didn’t co-operate with the other woman’s demands. Buffy ripped open Spike’s pants, pulled his hard cock out, and closed her mouth over the fat, soft head.

 

“Bloody hell,” Spike grunted. He threw his head back and gritted his teeth when Buffy’s mouth inched his prick closer and closer to the back of her throat. The girl really was a dream come true. Spike opened his eyes when the air next to his ear turned warm. Anya was standing beside him. 

 

“I knew Buffy would look good sucking your dick,” Anya commented. She leaned over to smack Buffy’s cheek. “Hurry up, slut. Make him come. I want to get over to one of the private alcoves. I want to be comfortable for my orgasms.” Then, she leaned down to give Spike a wet, filthy kiss.

 

Buffy tightened the suction around the cock in her mouth. She hummed against the flesh the way that Anya had taught her. It didn’t take long for Spike’s prick to start pulsating against her tongue. Then, it was only a matter of minutes before he spilled down her eager throat. Buffy pulled away, and she licked her lips.

 

“Go find an alcove, slut. Make yourself ready.”

 

“Yes, Anya.” Buffy rose to her feet, and she hurried into the surrounding darkness.

 

“You ready for a good time, Spikey?” Anya asked.

 

Spike’s eyes drifted down to the purple strap-on and back up to Anya’s lust-filled face. “Lead the way, pet.”


End file.
